Rest calm and remember me
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Le temps ne peut s'écouler que dans une seule direction, il peut s'accélérer ou ralentir, mais jamais reculer... Lemon, Yuri, AokoxAkako, suite de Fugit irreparabile tempus


Cette histoire, en plus de mettre en scène des relations sexuelles explicites entre deux personnages féminins fait office de suite, ou plutôt de complément à **Fugit irreparabile tempus** , l'épilogue ne m'offrant pas suffisamment d'espace pour donner une conclusion appropriée à la relation qui avait commencé à bourgeonner vers la fin. Vous pouvez intercaler cette scène quelques part avant la dernière rencontre du quatuor dans la fic précédente **.** Je ne sais pas si je prolongerais l'univers ouvert par la première histoire dans une énième fic, mais qui sait ?

 **Rest calm and remember me**

Depuis leur toute première rencontre, non, sa toute première _apparition_ devant elle, Aoko s'était montré envieuse ou plutôt… _fascinée_ par l'aisance naturelle, peut-être même _surnaturelle_ avec laquelle une reine habitait son propre corps…

Ne donnant aucunement l'impression de s'y tenir à l'étroit, contrairement à certaines de ses camarades qui auraient bien voulu que l'adolescence ralentisse son imperceptible marche en avant, leur laissant le temps de s'habituer à ne plus regarder le monde comme le ferait une petite fille, et surtout, de s'habituer à ne _plus_ être contemplé comme une enfant, quand bien même ce n'était pas tout à fait une adulte qui se dissimulait sous la surface que les garçon déshabillait du regard avec une discrétion variable, quand elle n'était pas inexistante dans le cas d'un petit farceur qui ne se contentait pas de regarder…

L'exception qui confirmait cette règle intangible semblait au contraire inviter la gent masculine à la dépouiller de ses beaux atours, et pas seulement du regard, s'ils s'estimaient digne de la faveur ou plutôt des faveurs qu'elle leur faisait miroiter du fond de ses yeux…et savourer le dépit de cette foule qui n'aurait jamais oser la placer dans la plus secrète comme la plus inavouable de leur petite rêverie en solitaire, sans avoir trouvé le courage de lui en réclamer la permission auparavant…

Une illusion qui aurait dû se dissiper…non, _fondre_ sous la langue comme une sucrerie, tandis qu'Aoko l'avait glissé entre deux lèvres qu'elle se retenait de mordiller tant elles lui évoquaient une cerise particulièrement juteuse…

Ce crime de lèse-majesté un peu trop littéral demeurerait-il impuni bien longtemps ? Bien sûr que non, et l'impertinente tremblait d'anticipation face à cette sentence qui finirait par s'abattre, bien plus cruelle que tout ce que pouvait lui offrir la multitude de phantasme qui faisait frissonner par avance sa propre chair, maintenant qu'un détective avait retiré les œillères de la candeur à son imagination…

Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute que c'était un corps d'adulte qui se dissimulait sous cet uniforme identique au sien, mais sa propriétaire n'était pas aussi précoce qu'elle aurait voulu le croire, et le faire croire à ses camarades…Pas encore… Mais l'amie d'enfance d'un magicien ne demandait pas mieux que d'ajuster consciencieusement ce faux pli, en s'arrangeant pour que l'intérieur épouse parfaitement l'extérieur…

Enhardie par cette adulte qui n'était séparé d'elle que par quelques millimètres de tissu, et quelques minutes de pur délice, la fille d'un inspecteur savoura le plaisir hypocrite de s'adonner aux petites peccadilles qu'elle avait si souvent reproché à un amie d'enfance, s'octroyant du même coup le luxe de le laisser sur place en allant un cran plus loin…

Elle ne s'était pas contentée d'imiter la brise coquine qui s'aventurait à soulever les jupes des jeunes filles, comme pour adresser un clin d'œil complice à leurs camarades masculins, sa main avait entrepris d'épouser une courbe rebondie en lieu et place de la culotte dont elle sentait la surface soyeuse contre sa paume moite…

Son autre bras n'était pas resté inactif de son côté, ou plutôt de l'autre côté, puisque ses doigts se glissaient par-dessous un uniforme pour parcourir de leurs caresses le ventre qu'une respiration haletante faisait onduler…

« Nnhg… »

Un _non_ sans la moindre équivoque commençait à s'articuler pour se presser au seuil des lèvres qu'elle pinçait gentiment entre les siennes… Faute d'un ralentissement _significatif_ , une enfant que l'excitation avait rendu aussi écarlate que son prénom pourrait lui glisser entre les doigts, ou pire, se réfugier pour de bon dans le passé, lui laissant une adulte emprisonnée entre ses bras, certes, mais une adulte sur lequel les qualificatifs d'amie comme d'amante glisseraient faute de pouvoir s'accrocher à la moindre prise, après la trahison dont elle se serait estimée victime…

Si la sollicitude d'une jeune femme n'était pas suffisante pour la convaincre de ressortir ses mains d'un uniforme, elle fît néanmoins glisser la première le long de la taille de sa camarade pour la ramener sur son dos, tandis que la seconde s'éloignait à regret d'un postérieur pour aller étreindre une épaule à la place, achevant ainsi de l'enlacer d'une manière un peu plus appropriée à une amie libre de se dégager avec un minimum d'efforts qu'à une prisonnière n'ayant d'autre choix que de subir son sort…

Fermant les yeux, tout en frottant sa joue contre celle de l'adolescente, Aoko s'efforça de dissiper son malaise grandissant en glissant un chuintement au creux de son oreille, un son plus approprié à une grande sœur rassurant la cadette tandis qu'elle se maintenant encore sur la ligne floue séparant un cauchemar de l'éveil incrédule…

"J'ai envie de m'occuper de toi..."

Toute malice s'était évaporé de ces mots doux, mais la tendresse s'était néanmoins entremêlé à _autre chose_ dans le flux d'air qui avait tourbillonné gentiment dans l'oreille de celle qu'elle maintenait contre elle, tout contre... Des paroles sucrées, certes, et qui laissait derrière elles la chaleur brûlante d'un alcool plus que la fraicheur d'une innocente boisson... Quoi d'étonnant à ce qu'elle fasse tourner la tête d'une jeune fille qui n'avait jamais trempé ses lèvres dans une boisson plus mature que le thé?

La montre d'un métis demeurant dans la poche de sa propre jupe, il était bien difficile de donner des contours précis à cette étreinte, qui pouvait aussi bien avoir frôlé l'extrême bord de la minute que l'avoir dépassé de plusieurs crans…

Mais quelle importance ? Délaissant l'histoire qui avait germé au cours de son enfance, s'était poursuivie le long d'une adolescence un peu trop courte et avait commencé à se déployer avec l'âge adulte, la lycéenne préférait se concentrer sur la géographie du corps de sa camarade…

Quand bien même on ne lui avait pas encore donné la permission tacite de mouvoir ses doigts au-delà des limites où elle s'était repliée, la jeune femme s'autorisa à flirter avec ces mêmes limites qui avaient pris pour elle la forme bien concrète d'un sous-vêtement…

Promenant son index le long de l'élastique qui encerclait le dos de sa camarade, Aoko sentit le rythme de son propre cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'elle caressait une boucle du doigt, tout en jouant avec l'idée de la défaire d'un pincement sec, relâchant ainsi la masse de chair emprisonnée dans une camisole de dentelle…

L'air avait recommencé à s'emmagasiner d'une manière à peu près normal dans les poumons de sa prisonnière, et sans avoir le souffle littéralement coupé, cette dernière n'avait pas trouvé la force de relâcher un seul son… dans le contexte d'un petit jeu où celle qui ne disait mot _consentait_ …

Remontant patiemment la ligne d'un élastique, l'exploratrice s'éloigna d'une boucle et du dos qu'elle ornait, pour suivre le tracé merveilleusement _sinueux_ du carcan rigide qui faisait remonter une poitrine de quelques millimètres… Et tandis qu'elle remontait le long d'une colline de chair après en avoir soigneusement délimité la base, Aoko s'égara au sein d'un labyrinthe complexe au fur et à mesure qu'une surface onctueuse se crénelait de dentelles…

Alors qu'elle sentait le réseau de cicatrices qui défigurait la mousseline s'imprimer sur son épiderme pour se substituer temporairement à ses empreintes digitales, cette découverte ne manqua pas d'étirer les lèvres d'une lycéenne en un pli amusé tandis que sa camarade repliait les siennes sur ses dents pour les mordiller nerveusement…

Sous l'uniforme scolaire d'une adolescente, une fillette avait dissimulé une lingerie qui aurait eue sa place dans la garde-robe d'une jeune femme anticipant un rendez-vous galant destiné à trouver son épilogue entre ses draps… Bien évidemment, Aoko succomba à la tentation futile de vérifier si la culotte dissimulée sous une jupe était assortie au soutien-gorge, poussant la propriétaire du sous-vêtement à s'élever sur la pointe de ses pieds par reflexe, toute masse s'évaporant instantanément de son corps au point qu'une petite curieuse pouvait le soulever simplement en élevant son index de quelques millimètres non négligeables…

Avait-elle songé à un certains petit pervers quand elle avait enveloppé son intimité de ce voile de dentelles ? Invitant silencieusement un voleur à lever le voile sur le mystère dissimulé par sa jupe, et savourant d'avance sa réaction interloquée face à l'arme secrète qu'elle avait spécialement préparé à son attention…

Un soupçon de nostalgie enveloppa l'amie d'enfance du magicien alors qu'elle se remémorait sa propre version du stratagème, qui avait pris la forme d'un banc de poissons, des motifs bien plus enfantins certes, mais constituant également une sécurité bien plus infranchissable pour ce _criminel là_ que les systèmes de sécurité qui étaient régulièrement dressé sur sa route pour transformer musée et salle d'exposition en forteresse hérissés de canons…

Evidemment, contrairement à sa camarade, Akako avait cherché à susciter l'attraction et non la répulsion, et elle y avait réussie _au-delà de toutes ses espérances_ , même si la cible qu'elle avait touchée n'était pas celle qu'elle avait eue en tête…

Quelle tragédie que Kaito n'ait jamais succombé à la tentation de s'immiscer dans l'espace intime d'une reine pour la forcer à dévoiler ses charmes… mais Aoko comptait bien se substituer à son ami d'enfance sans le moindre remords…

Remarques qu'elle ne contenta pas de garder pour elle-même mais qu'elle glissa dans une oreille qui n'était certainement pas celle d'une sourde…après en avoir titillé le lobe de sa langue…

Deux lycéennes se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité d'expirer l'air qu'elles avaient emprisonné dans leurs poumons d'un souffle lorsque la première souleva l'uniforme de la seconde pour le maintenir remonté jusqu'à ses épaules…

Cette dentelle n'était pas seulement des plus _agréables_ au toucher, ce réseau de maille rendait la moitié supérieure d'un soutien-gorge quasiment _transparente_ , et la frontière séparant la lumière de l'obscurité _épousait_ à la perfection deux petits monticules de chair rose, les plaçant à l'abri du regard autant qu'elle les exposait…

Délaissant l'entrejambe de l'adolescente, Aoko ramena un index tremblant sur sa poitrine pour se mettre en quête du fil d'Ariane dissimulé au sein d'un dédale de mousseline, frissonnant d'avance à l'anticipation de l'instant fatidique où son doigt serait forcé de s'élever de plusieurs millimètres face à l'obstacle qu'il trouverait fatalement sur sa route… Un obstacle qu'elle commença à comprimer pour le faire vaciller sur sa base…

« A…A…oko…arrête…ça…t…tu ne peux pas…on ne peut pas…faire ça…ici… »

Celle qui avait été fustigé par l'écho de son propre prénom avait basculé en chute libre, éjecté brutalement du septième ciel dont le seuil lui tendait les bras, son cœur manquant un battement tandis qu'il commençait inexorablement à se fracturer pour se retrouver brisé lors de l'impact final, avant de se raccrocher _in extremis_ au tout dernier mot qui s'était échappé péniblement des lèvres de sa camarade…

« _Ici_ ? Ohhhhh, tu préférais que nous allions nous réfugier là où personne ne pourrait venir nous déranger ? »

Une question délibérément biaisée, elle ne concédait une alternative à sa camarade que pour mieux lui barrer la route de celle qui aurait pu buter sur une voie de garage, mais que l'adolescente ait conscience de la manière dont son choix était aiguillé ou non, sa seule réaction fût de baisser la tête…avant d'acquiescer après quelques secondes d'hésitation qui avaient laissé les marques d'une morsures sur les lèvres des deux jeunes filles malgré la distance qui demeurait entre leurs visages…

Après avoir réajusté avec un soin méticuleux l'uniforme de son amie, et palpé gentiment les formes dissimulées sous cette surface, Aoko glissa doucement son bras sous le sien, pour la soutenir autant que pour la maintenir captive, tandis qu'elle l'entrainait dans les profondeurs du lycée.

Si l'ennemie jurée d'un certain petit farceur n'eut aucun mal à dénicher son arme favorite au sein du local où elles s'étaient dissimulés, et encore moins de mal à se servir de son manche de bois pour maintenir une porte fermée de l'intérieure, barrant ainsi la route au moindre regard indiscret qui aurait pu s'immiscer dans la pièce, en revanche, et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait anticipé, aucun matelas de sport n'était à sa disposition pour allonger son amante par-dessus…

Carence qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal d'atténuer par un regard d'excuse alors qu'elle enlaçait sa camarade pour l'inviter gentiment mais fermement à s'étendre sur le plancher de leur refuge temporaire.

« La prochaine fois… je t'installerais sur mon lit…ou le tiens, si tu préfères… »

Il y eut trois mots sur lesquels Akako trébucha tandis que son amie relevait à nouveau un uniforme pour dévoiler le trésor de fine dentelles qui palpitait sous sa surface…et le joyau encore plus précieux enchâssé dans cet écrin.

« La…prochaine…fois ? »

Non content de se dérouler un peu, non, _beaucoup_ trop vite pour qu'elle puisse s'y ajuster à loisir, la trame des évènements commençait à prendre la forme d'un tapis à la longueur indéfinie tandis qu'on le tirait de sous ses pieds pour la faire basculer dessus…

Aoko s'était contenté de sourire à cet écho qu'on lui renvoyait avec l'intonation d'une question et une légère nuance de panique, un sourire analogue à ceux que lui avait adressé un métis lors des premières minutes de leur tête à tête hier soir…

Un silence lourd de sous-entendu qui poussa une lycéenne à essayer vainement de reculer pour se mettre hors de portée de celle qui avait commencé à se mettre à quatre pattes pour la surplomber, tentative qui n'eût d'autre résultat que de retrousser une jupe par inadvertance, exposant la dernière protection qui pouvait encore s'élever entre l'intimité d'une adolescente et la curiosité d'une adulte…

Face à ce spectacle, Aoko ne put s'empêcher de freiner à moins d'un mètre de sa cible, en entrouvrant la bouche dans une expression qui exprimait autre chose que l'avidité…

Elle n'était plus simplement _mignonn_ e, son idole… Même _adorable_ aurait été en dessous de la réalité alors même qu'on l'avait fait basculer de son piédestal… Non, elle était simplement…

« Tu es…vraiment…merveilleuse… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui offrait cet adjectif en guise de tribut, en revanche, on ne lui avait jamais donné une ferveur aussi religieuse…

Si Aoko avait plaqué ses deux mains comme son front sur le sol et s'était cambré en arrière, dans une prostration appropriée à une dévote introduite dans le saint des saints de son sanctuaire, pour être placée directement et sans intermédiaire face à l'idole vers laquelle s'adressait ses prières, cela n'aurait pas dépareillé avec l'émotion qui avait fait vibrer sa voix quand elle avait relâché cette confession…

Et ben évidemment, c'était bien la première fois que les lèvres que ce compliment faisaient trembler soit féminines…

Une configuration qui fît monter d'un cran significatif les hésitations qui brillaient dans les yeux d'une adolescente, sans qu'elle puisse savoir elle-même si cela exprimait un désir de reculer un peu plus, ou au contraire de rester sagement sur place à attendre…que sa camarade la rejoigne…

Ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire… Le temps ne s'écoulait que dans une seule direction après tout… Il pouvait s'accélérer brusquement sans prévenir…ou ralentir jusqu'à se cristalliser dans un fragment éternité, mais certainement pas reculer…

Déposant un baiser respectueux sur la jambe de son amante, Aoko entreprît une ascension méticuleuse, ponctuée d'une multitude d'étapes, plus délicieuse les uns que les autres, depuis la cheville qu'elle avait en partie dénudé en retroussant une chaussette, jusqu'au rectangle de tissu qui suscitait sa convoitise, en s'attardant plusieurs secondes non négligeables sur les genoux comme les cuisses sur lesquelles elle frotta sa joue dans une expression de ravissement…

Après avoir humé un court instant le voile de tissu, la jeune femme commença à faire émerger la pointe d'une langue entre ses lèvres avant de la rétracter… Plus tard… Un tout petit peu… plus tard…

Un gémissement étouffé s'extirpa avec peine des lèvres que les dents d'une reine maintenaient soudés l'une à l'autre, alors qu'elle commençait à sentir les points d'une chevelure rebelles tracer un parcours sinueux à la surface de son ventre exposée… Gémissement qui monta d'une octave lorsqu'un petit corps humide entreprit de titiller le petit nœud de chair à la pointe de son nombril.

L'ongle puis l'index d'une petite curieuse se glissa par-dessous l'élastique qui comprimait la lisière d'une poitrine, la poitrine qu'elle entreprit de dénuder complétement, petit à petit, en étirant à l'extrême la ligne souple qu'elle avait emprisonné entre ses doigts, jusqu'à atteindre le point de rupture où elle relâcha d'un seul coup les deux prisonniers dont elle comprimait les formes…

Ce n'était plus son nombril qu'une langue s'efforçait de compresser de sa pointe humide… et ce n'était plus un gémissement mais un cri qui se serait échappé des lèvres qu'Akako n'avait plus la force de mordiller avec plus d'intensité… Cri qui s'écrasa sur les deux mains qui s'étaient plaqués sans ménagement sur sa bouche, des mains qui n'étaient pas celle de sa tortionnaire…

Une tortionnaire qui déploya toute sa créativité sur deux petits monticules de chair rose, en parcourant la circonférence de la langue, avant de les pincer entre ses lèvres, puis de replier cette protection voluptueuse pour les mordiller légèrement…très légèrement, mais suffisamment fort pour arracher un cri supplémentaire à sa victime, cette victime complaisante au point de se condamner elle-même à demeurer muette, de peur d'attirer l'attention d'une tierce personne, ou pire, de trouver le courage ou la lâcheté de libérer le _non_ qui lui papillonnait dans l'estomac, emprisonné par une curiosité brûlante qui ne se situait plus en dehors de sa conscience, cette fois…

Au soulagement comme au regret d'une lycéenne, son amie s'éloigna finalement de sa poitrine, après l'avoir modelé à de multiples reprises du bout des doigts comme de l'extrémité de sa langue… mais ce soulagement fondit comme neige au soleil quand deux index pincèrent les extrémités d'un élastique qui n'étaient plus celui d'un soutien-gorge… Cette culotte si fine…si translucide à présent…au point de dévoiler ce qu'elle aurait dû simplement suggérer …

Cette culotte qu'Aoko songeait à confisquer à sa propriétaire pour la conserver en souvenir d'une matinée dont la température était plus appropriée à un été qu'au printemps, en tout cas pour deux personnes... Y ajoutant peut-être le soutien-gorge qui allait de pair avec... Tout aussi symbolique qu'une montre gousset, et autrement plus précieux à ses yeux...

Qu'est ce qui était le plus délicieux dans cette idée fantasque? Anticiper le moment où elle pourrait humer les deux pièces de lingerie, s'imprégnant des effluves qu'une fine pellicule d'humidité avait laissé sur la soie, et relâchant dans un soupir rêveur cette atmosphère de stupre qui avait fait frétiller son nez?

Ou la pensée du corps dénudé, _entièrement dénudé_ qui se dissimulerait sous l'uniforme qu'elle réajusterait consciencieusement, _très consciencieusement_ , glissant une mise en garde malicieuse accompagnée d'un baiser dans l'oreille de sa propriétaire, lui recommandant de faire _très attention_ aux petits farceurs qui pourraient s'enhardir à lui soulever la jupe une fois de trop avant la fin de la journée, de leur côté, ils ou plutôt _il_ prêterait une attention des plus studieuse à ce qu'il _découvrirait_ suite à sa petite frasque...

Déroulant le fil de son phantasme, l'amie d'enfance du voyeur s'imagina quelques secondes des plus _délicieuses_ la journée angoissante de la victime de sa petite farce, en commençant par la brusque humilité dont elle ferait preuve vis à vis de ses admirateurs en évitant coûte que coûte qu'ils se rapprochent d'un peu _trop près_ de leur idole, sans leur mettre la puce à l'oreille pour autant, quand bien même la sombre vérité se lirait sur son visage rougissant aux yeux des initiés...

Avant d'enchainer avec l'étincelle d'inquiétude qu'elle darderait par intermittence en direction de trois camarade bien particuliers...

Le détective dont les dons pour l'observation comme la déduction n'aurait jamais paru aussi _acérés_ à une sorcière...

Un farceur qu'elle contemplerait comme une bombe à retardement menaçant d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, plutôt que de le reluquer dans l'attitude appropriée à une plante carnivore déployant ses effluves capiteux face au moucheron qu'elle brûlait d'emprisonner dans sa cavité soyeuse pour le digérer patiemment...

...et bien sûr, celle qui lui adresserait un sourire aussi complice que ses clins d'œil, tout en la déshabillant soigneusement du regard en sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait un peu moins d'effort à fournir pour arriver à ses fins, cette fois...

Rien que d'imaginer la manière dont la suppliciée maintiendrait inconsciemment, non, on ne peut plus _consciemment_ ses genoux soudés les uns contre les autres tandis qu'elle tremblerait comme une feuille sur le dossier de sa chaise, et la façon adorable dont elle ferait mine de croiser les bras devant sa poitrine, ne pouvant se défaire de l'impression insidieuse qu'on l'avait dépouillé du haut de son uniforme en même temps que du sous-vêtement qu'il abritait...

Petite plaisanterie des plus savoureuses, dans les _deux_ sens du terme, mais Aoko ne se sentait guère le cœur de l'infliger à son amie en dehors de son imagination dépravée...

En revanche, lui confesser cette idée déplacée, dans l'espoir qu'une reine inflige à la petite impertinente un supplice approprié, _pleinement approprié_ , à la petite peccadille qu'elle avait eue l'outrecuidance de faire subir à sa souveraine, en pensée si ce n'est en acte, sans que cela en amoindrisse la gravité...

Ooooh... Une adulte caressa sa propre culotte en achevant de faire glisser l'élastique de sa consœur sous les genoux de sa propriétaire...

Ecartant ses mains de son propre visage, Akako commença à balbutier quelque chose, avant que le souffle de son amante sur l'intimité qu'elle dévoilait progressivement ne lui arrache violemment le sien…

Parfaite, parfaite, elle était absolument _parfaite_ … A un degré qu'elle n'aurait jamais été susceptible de s'imaginer il y a seulement une journée…

Aoko avait été subjuguée par les grandes lignes, et maintenant qu'elle était libre de contempler _chaque millimètres_ du corps de son amante, y compris et surtout ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais consenti à dévoiler à qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent, elle y rencontrait une richesse _inépuisable_ de petite fioritures _délicieuses_ …

…qu'il s'agisse de cette jungle moite qu'elle faisait onduler du bout des doigts, arrachant autant de frisson à son propre corps qu'à celui de sa camarade…

…ou des multiples replis de chair qui ne demandaient qu'à exposer leur intérieur à l'air libre suite aux invitations ferme mais délicate qu'elle leur adressait de la pointe de sa langue…

…de cette crevasse qui s'entrouvrait dans son épiderme et qu'elle entrouvrait un peu plus par quelque coup de pression humides…

…ou du minuscule bouton qui commençait à peine à bourgeonner tandis qu'elle y déposait moult baiser respectueux, tremblant d'avance à l'idée de lui faire subir un traitement analogue à celui qu'elle avait infligé sur les deux centres dont avaient irradié les vagues de plaisir qui avait submergé les seins de sa captive, il y a encore si peu…

Qu'il s'agisse de la rose qu'un petit farceur avait fait jaillir de sa manche au cours d'une enfance si lointaine, de celles qui avaient égayés le parcours du Kid au cours d'une adolescence révolue, aucune n'avait suscité l'admiration béate d'Aoko à un degré comparable à celui de la fleur qui déployait progressivement ses pétales face à elle… Cette fleur dont les effluves capiteux étaient bien plus entêtants que ceux qu'elle avait pu humer sur la poitrine comme les épaules de cette souveraine, ce mélange sirupeux de sueur et de pétale de cerisier qui lui avait fait tourner la tête…

Akako, de son côté, avait de nouveau plaqués ses deux mains sur ses propres lèvres, pour assourdir le gémissement qui s'en échappait à jet _continu_ , son intensité fluctuant au fur et à mesure que son amie pressait le cartilage de son nez sur le point le plus vulnérable de l'adolescente, après l'avoir poussé à se dévoiler un peu plus de la pointe de sa langue…

Trop, c'était _beaucoup_ … _Trop_ …

En comparaison de l'enfer qui se dardait, à quelques millimètres du bourrelet de chair qui avait aspiré la totalité de sa conscience, les caresses, les baisers comme les morsures que lui avait déjà infligé son amante seraient _balayé_ de sa conscience…

Un enfer bien plus cruel que celui où trônait Lucifer…

Bien plus raffiné que celui qu'elle avait réservé à un certains voleur pour lui faire expier son impertinence et la violence des sentiments qu'il avait suscité, sans leur offrir d'exutoire approprié…

Rougeoyant de flammes bien plus acérées que celle qui avait ondulé sur le bucher où on avait enchainé ses ancêtres, des flammes qui avaient la forme du petit appendice humide qui commençait à la _titiller_ …

…mais un enfer bien plus _excitant_ que les béatitudes qu'offrait n'importe quel Paradis… Un bûcher sur lesquelles elle se serait enchainé d'elle-même pour se délivrer de la tentation de s'en échappé avant de s'être _consumée_ jusqu'au bout…

Ses tourments se prolongèrent…encore…et encore…et _encore_ … Jusqu'au point de _rupture_ où elle ne pouvait plus _rien_ endurer _de plus_ …

Relevant les yeux en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de la manche, Aoko contempla le corps frissonnant de son amante tandis que des spasmes d'extase continuaient de le faire tressaillir par intermittence, ultime remous du raz de marée qui s'était écrasé après l'avoir surplombé de toute sa masse imposante…

Elle tenait à si peu de chose la ligne séparant l'enfant de l'adulte… si fine qu'on n'aurait pas pu la déceler, même en scrutant au microscope l'espace infinitésimal séparant une seconde d'une autre, cette espace qui se dérobait en se dissolvant en poussière de manière exponentielle, au fur et à mesure qu'on s'en rapprochait, gardant jalousement le secret du moment où la fillette et la femme s'était effleuré pour la première comme la dernière fois, l'une donnant le relais à l'autre…

Une transition qui s'était effectué dans son dos, de l'autre côté des paupières qu'elle avait refermé, le désir de voir l'étincelle briller dans les pupilles de son amie à la seconde fatale, il demeurerait frustré à tout jamais… Mais dans la mesure, où c'était les supplications de son amante qui avaient détourné son attention de l'instant propice… Ces sollicitations gémissantes de subir un peu plus, toujours un petit peu _plus_ … de s'attarder encore _un peu_ plus _longtemps_ avant le _final_ … ces sollicitations qui n'auraient _jamais_ une tonalité plus _impérative_ si une souveraine les avait prononcé du sommet de son autorité au lieu de les faire résonner du tréfonds de sa vulnérabilité…

Aoko ne regrettait…et ne regretterait…absolument…rien…

Même si les sanglots qui avaient commencé à faire tressaillir le dos de son amie, alors qu'elle l'enlaçait tendrement après l'avoir redressé sur ses genoux, c'était autant de coup de poignard dont on lui perçait frénétiquement le cœur… Bien plus effilés que les ongles qu'une reine lui enfonçait dans sa chair…

« …le seul… _il_ …avait été le seul à me f…faire… _Personne_ …Per…sonne n'aurait dû…n'aurait _pu_ …alors…pourquoi…pour…quoi… »

Une question qu'une adulte était condamnée à laisser dépourvue de réponse… En partie par ignorance, en partie parce qu'aucune réponse n'aurait pu convenir…

Mais à défaut de murmurer une excuse qui aurait été bien hypocrite, elle n'aurait jamais la force de _regretter_ ce qui s'était passé… Aoko reprit le va et vient de ses caresses, des caresses destinées cette fois à apaiser et non à exciter celle dont on les inondait avec prodigalité…

Des caresses dont le ballet se prolongea bien au-delà des sanglots qui leur avaient donné naissance…et se poursuivirent au cours de la torpeur qui avait fini par emprisonner une sorcière dans ses filets, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre sa camarade, pour drainer un peu plus de chaleur humaine, si humaine, de cette source qui la distillait sans discontinuer… Laissant un brouillard de silence noyer les derniers échos du brasier qui avait illuminé l'obscurité de la pièce…

-:-

Refugié dans l'ombre de sa camarade, alors qu'elles arpentaient à nouveaux les couloirs de leur lycée, Aoko se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, en quête d'une remarque ou même d'une question qui ne remuerait pas le couteau dans la plaie qu'elle avait délibérément ouverte, demeurant muette tout au long de son ascension dans le plus sévère des purgatoires, avant qu'une sorcière ne se fige au milieu de son parcours, pour darder un regard des plus noirs à l'amie d'enfance du magicien…

Noirceur qui se mua progressivement en nuance de gris, face au malaise insidieux qui irradiait de celle qu'elle fusillait du regard… Gris qui commença à tirer vers le blanc lorsqu'une souveraine se décida à baisser la tête pour murmurer quelque chose dans une attitude qui évoquait la capitulation…

Un murmure si tenue qu'Aoko dut demander des éclaircissements, agrémentant sa requête de force courbettes pour apaiser le courroux qu'elle ne manquerait pas de susciter…

« Tu passeras la nuit…chez moi…ce soir ? »

Akako se mordilla les lèvres avant de dépouiller ses mots de toute tonalité interrogative pour leur donner la dorme impérative d'un décret.

« Tu passeras la nuit, chez moi, ce soir. »

Une cohorte d'anges eut le temps de défiler avant qu'Aoko ne sorte de sa stupeur, pour acquiescer timidement en retenant à grande peine les larmes qui commençaient à lui brûler les yeux… Des larmes qui reflétaient d'autres émotions que celles qui avaient maculé son propre uniforme scolaire quand elle avait enlacé sa camarade.

Au soupir de l'une répondit le sourire radieux de l'autre, tandis qu'Aoko glissait de nouveau le bras sous celui de sa camarade, tout en frottant sa joue contre la sienne, se retenant d'y déposer un énième baiser.


End file.
